Wake up, Loki
by Story.Lightning
Summary: Loki has a horrendous dream about his sentence and punishment in Asgard after he destroys a corner of the Earth, and the guard goes beyond his orders. Except, what if that dream wasn't a dream at all? Reviews welcome. Rated T for a bit of graphic scenes.
1. ONE

Loki bolted up from the ground, his heart racing and his body in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming, but none of it actually felt like a dream…

**-ASGARD, dream…**

He felt the icy cold of the muzzle against his mouth as he stepped inside the palace, his old home. No, it was never his home in the first place. Odin was seated on his throne, the room empty except for the guards, Thor, and Frigga, who was standing at her husband's side.

Loki had expected for the Allfather to speak by now, but all he did was look down at his 'son' with an expression of sorrow and defeat.

_Defeat?_ Loki thought amusingly_. Who would have known the Allfather to even have the capability of showing such an expression? _

Odin had beckoned for one of his guards to come near. He whispered something non-audible to Loki and Thor's ears, but Frigga had heard it all, and as the guard receded, she looked at her husband with disbelieving eyes. She opened her mouth to what looked like rejection, but the Allfather gave her a glance, and she was silent.

"Loki," Odin announced, "you have betrayed Asgard. You have attempted the genocide of the Jötuns by destroying their realm. You have attacked Midgard, killing innocent Midgardians out of selfish gain. You allied with the Chitauri, and for that had almost lost your life as well." For a moment, there was a glimpse of sympathy in the Allfather's eye, but it vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Loki had raised an eyebrow, and the Allfather slammed the end of his scepter on the floor. The muzzle burned with magic for a moment, then fell to the floor with a loud CLANG!

Everyone waited for the response.

Loki did not respond.

"Leave us," the Allfather commanded the remaining guards. They all retreated, leaving the royal family alone.

_The royal family, and then the adopted one_, Loki thought grimly.

"Loki," Odin started. "My son."

Loki had tried to hide his disgust.

"Why have you done this? This never needed to happen-"

"But it did happen," Loki had said suddenly. "And nothing can change that."

"Yes…it did." Odin's voice had grown weary. "For your actions, you know that you must be punished."

"Please!" Frigga suddenly exclaimed as she went to her husband's side. "Please don't do this. Look at him! He is tired, and weary! The Chitauri have been using him, straight to the brink of death. I beg of you, do not hurt him. Do not do this to our son!" Her voice was level, but he could hear the seasoning of frantic begging in her voice.

"I can only lessen his Fate, if he were to ask for forgiveness," the Allfather replied.

Loki had been slightly taken aback by her actions. He could only watch as the woman, the Aesir who had raised him, who wasn't his real mother, begged for his safety; even going to the extreme of calling him 'her son.'

"Loki," Odin stated, and all the attention was back on him. "Do you ask for forgiveness of what you have done, of all the lives you have threatened and taken away; for the worlds you have destroyed, and for the loved ones you have betrayed?"

Loki tensed, recognizing a few of the words from when his…well, 'brother' had been banished. He then broke into a smile and laughed. The sound echoed of the walls, and reached into the family's ears, traveling down to their hearts, and breaking them piece by piece.

"Ask for…forgiveness?" Loki asked, still smiling. "But what did I do wrong? In fact, I think I'm doing what is right for the good of all living things. The Jötuns were a violent, cruel species, only wanting war, and revenge. By destroying them, I could have brought peace and prosperity to Asgard. No more fear of frost giants attacking in the dark of night, no more children crying out for their parents, for fear of being slaughtered in their sleep. The safety of Asgard assured in the minds of your people.

"Ah, and the Midgardians. Such a selfish place, where every man does not trust his own family. Who destroy their world, and do nothing to resolve it. Weak, powerless fools, who were only made to serve. I would have brought glad tidings of peace for them, more people for the Asgardian Empire to rule. Never seen such persistence in a race, I shall give them that." He paused.

"So, Allfather, why do I need to ask for forgiveness," he had lowered his voice to almost a growl, "if there is nothing in need to forgive?"

The room was silent, Frigga's hand on her neck, Odin's gaze leveled, and Thor in disbelief and clear hurt.

"You refuse to ask for forgiveness," the Allfather had spoken. "Very well. Guards."

The ensemble of Asgardian security entered the room, stomping their way in as their armour clanged and clashed.

"Loki has refused to ask for forgiveness. His punishment shall now carry out." The tone in the Allfather's voice signaled that his decision was final.

Thor had placed a hand on Loki's shoulder before the guard had led him away.

As the men marched Loki to the dungeon, he glanced at Frigga.

"Oh, my child," she had wailed. "Oh, my poor son."

"Mother," Loki had said before she was out of hearing range, "I was never your son."

**-DUNGEON, dream…**

The dungeon was cold and damp, the way Loki remembered it when Odin had shown Thor and himself when they were younger. Except then, he wasn't in chains and about to be punished for attempted murder or murder itself.

Suddenly, something flashed before his eyes, and he collapsed, blacking out on the cold stone floor…

He awoke and immediately tried to move, but realized that he was restrained. A light was shinning in his eyes, and he slowly opened them.

He heard a gasp. "He's awake! The magic has worn off! Quickly, put him back asleep."

"No," said someone else. "If this is part of his punishment, I want him to feel it."

"Since when did you become so cruel?" The first voice had asked.

"You could ask the same of him." The second voice retorted.

All was quiet, and Loki tried to speak. Except, he couldn't. He lifted his tongue to his mouth, and froze. A zig-zagging pattern was almost across his entire mouth. They were closing his mouth. They were trying to sew it shut. Trying not to panic, and blinded by the light, Loki pulled at his restraints, mildly jerking left or right to try to look discrete while simultaneously trying to break free.

He wasn't subtle enough.

"He's trying to break loose. Quickly! Put him asleep!"

"No! He is going to feel this pain, for what he did to all of those innocent lives."

"What would the Allfather say?"

There was a slight hesitation. "He said punishment. He did not specify how."

Loki saw something glint against the light, and a stab against his mouth. He winced and grunted against the pain.

The voice grunted in dissatisfaction. "Not painful enough? Hand me the bigger one."

There was a shuffling, then: "HAND IT TO ME!"

Loki felt something bigger split his lip, and he tied to suppress emotion, only letting a bit of sound escape. It pierced his other lip, and he screamed.

"That is more like it!"

Another pierce, another scream. Loki felt a warm liquid run down his face, and he tried not to sob.

Pierce, scream. The Asgardian who was doing this to his mouth had added something to the needle. Or the thread. Either way, it burned. Like Hel herself had risen from the depths and was corroding his mind and mouth.

Pierce, Scream.

It was agonizing. He moved his head.

"Hold him!"

He felt hands at the sides of his head, and the pain increased, the person sewing moving the needle as an angle that pulled the skin. The threads ripped repeatedly as he cried against them, and the sewer was more than happy to redo his work…

The Asgardian finished, and both blood and warm tears that had exposed themselves were mixed on the smooth rock in the dungeon where the 'operation' had taken place. He started to lose unconsciousness, until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

**-CURRENT-**

The dream had seemed so real to Loki. He had felt the stabs against his mouth, but when he felt at his lips, the skin was smooth, and no trace of any puncture at all. He stood, and gazed at his surroundings. He was in a field, with nothing but grass and a gray sky. How he had gotten there was a mystery. His anger boiled up, and he yelled at the sky, with the fury of a thousand warriors.

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

Loki turned around. A man was standing before him, hands clasped together in the front of his person, wearing a suit.

"Yep, first time here, that's what everyone does. Well, as far as I know."

Loki growled. "The Son of Coul. You shouldn't be here alone."

Phil Coulson smirked. "I think I'll be just fine, but I thank you for your concern."

Loki felt unnerved at his reaction. "Where is your team? Your heroes you are fond of so much?"

Coulson stood up straighter, the pride visually showing. "They're off fighting. Defending the Earth from potential and/or active threats."

"You haven't seen them?"

"Oh no," Coulson smiled. "I've seen them. And they did an excellent job in kicking your ass."

Loki's rage was starting to boil. "You speak as if you want to die."

Coulson shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I have immunity."

"Oh really?" Loki said, a threat of a smirk playing at his face. "And why do you say that?"

The former agent, looking confused, frowned. "You have no idea where you are, do you?"

"Of course, I am on Midgard. If I were not, I would not see you."

Coulson raised his eyebrows and shuffled on his feet. "Oh boy."

Loki was confused. "What?"

Coulson really looked nervous. "Oh, this is my first one, He said this would happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Coulson rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I can do this." He stood to his full height, and gained his composure. "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget? You are the one I killed." Loki froze. _Wait…_

Coulson nodded. "How did you kill me?"

"I...stabbed you."

"Oh, really?" Coulson unbuttoned his jacked and shirt and exposed his mid-section. It was smooth. "I don't see any scar."

Loki was frantically trying to piece everything together. "No, I remember. It-it went straight through you! I saw! You are dead!" Frustrated tears streamed down his face.

"Yes," Coulson said calmly. "I am."

They were both silent, looking at each other for a moment. The wind in the field slightly increased, then turned into a soft breeze.

"Why do you think you can't feel the scars, Loki?" Coulson asked. "There's not aftershock of the needle, no back pain. Why do you think that is?"

"It was a dream," Loki said, although his voice betrayed his doubts. "None of that ever happened."

"But it did, Loki. It did."

Loki caught a glimpse of something white behind the man's back. Coulson saw where he was staring.

"Turn around, Loki. Look over your shoulder."

Loki, angrily confused, looked over his shoulder. He fell to the ground in shock as he saw two black wings attached to his back.

"No…all of what has happened…" Loki said, his shaking hands feeling the protrusions behind him. "It is not…I can't…"

"I am sorry, Loki."

Loki looked up.

Coulson sighed. "…but you're dead."

**-ASGARD, before-**

"Shouldn't we…" the assistant started, "Stop the bleeding?"

The Asgardian in charge didn't reply, instead he wiped his tools clean. "Sit him up," he commanded angrily.

The assistant hurriedly sat Loki up, seeing that the mischief maker was groaning in pain and slipping into unconsciousness.

"He's losing too much blood. He's dying!" the assistant said.

The Asgardian in charge picked up his sword. "Then let me put him out of his misery."

"NO!" The assistant shouted, and tried to lay Loki back down. Instead, he accidentally pushed Loki's body into the sword, straight through the Loki's heart, instantly killing the former Asgardian prince

Long live the king.


	2. TWO

**-CURRENT-**

Loki was sitting on the grass, confused and slightly heartbroken. Why would the Allfather sentence him to _death_? Why would he sew his mouth shut? Why would they do this to him?

Loki seethed, answering his own thoughts. Everything was a lie. All of them, acting and playing out their pity, while I stand on the side and get laughed at.

The breeze whipped through the barren landscape, the grey sky alternating between light and dark.

"You going to be okay?"

Loki looked up sharply. He had forgotten that Coulson was still there. Angrily, he tried standing, but his hand was resting on his wing. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and fell down heavily. He cursed them.

Coulson watched Loki struggle. "They take a bit of getting used to."

Loki growled at Coulson's amusement.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked. "Come to see the result of your murderer being murdered?"

"No," Coulson replied. "I came to help."

**-ASGARD-**

"We are sorry to inform you," the sewing Asgardian said, head bowed before the Allfather, "that Loki has not survived his punishment."

"What?" Thor stood from where he was sitting, hand tightening around Mjolnir. "It has only been two days. How can this happen?"

"He bled himself to death," he continued. "There was nothing we could have done." The Asgardian lowered his head more, to show his grievance over the loss.

Frigga was in complete shock, her drink falling from her hand. The Allfather's expression was closed, his eye blackened, his face drooping, making him look older and more weary.

"I have already lost him once, but this time, it is permanent." Odin sighed. "Very well, you have done your requirements. Leave us."

The man bowed and beckoned his assistant to follow. The assistant jumped, and quickly followed his overseer out. There were tears coming from Frigga's eyes, and Odin dropped his gaze.

Thor was outraged. He yelled and slammed his hammer to the floor. It cracked, but there was no reprimanding. It was a suitable expression for this situation.

"Father, he is lying," Thor said furiously. "Loki can withstand a hundred fold of what has been laid before him. They are lying!"

Frigga was silent, her mouth pressed into a fine line. Odin reached out and patted her hand. She jumped, but clasped his hand tightly all the same.

"I know this," Odin stated. "Brokk has always cared to bring us gifts from his work. As you might remember, Thor, he is the one who created Mjolnir. But ever since Loki played mischief on him so long ago, he became deceitful. He did not want to even be seen with us because of what Loki did."

"Then why did you put him in charge of punishment for the wrong-doers?" Thor asked.

"I did not trust his gifts that we received from him, nor did I trust his thinking. But his bloodline goes before even my grandfather's time. We have an alliance, and so I assigned him somewhere that I might never have to worry about his plots again, but all the same, stay within our family arrangement…" Odin's voice trailed off.

Thor growled in frustration, then picked up his hammer.

"Where are you going?" The Allfather asked.

"To the dungeons." Thor said as he walked to the doors. "If Loki is really dead, I want to see the results of what has happened."

**-CURRENT-**

Loki gazed at the man he had killed. "You are not serious."

Coulson nodded. "Actually, I am." Coulson sat in the grass in front of Loki. "You have no choice. I can't let you stay here. I have been assigned as a retriever. To meet the newcomers as they well, come in."

"There are other's dying, why not go to them?" Loki asked, slightly annoyed.

"I am not the only retriever. And besides, I got assigned to you."

"Yes, but why?"

Coulson shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that you have to do something. You can't stay here forever." He paused for a moment. "By the way, why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

"Apparently, I already have. Why try to do it again?"

"Most people try to kill their handlers when hearing the truth."

"Handler?"

"Yes. Starting today, or whenever this is, I am your handler."

"Why?"

"Just to try and steer you in the right direction, help you when you need it. You might even go as far to say that I'm your guardian angel."

Loki almost laughed. "This is not what I expected when my time had come."

Coulson nodded. "Yeah, but then again, not a lot of people do." He sighed, then jumped up. "Alright, let's get started."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'm here to steer you in the right direction. We might as well start while we're ahead."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Coulson snapped his fingers. "Like this."

The gray sky and field instantly disappeared. Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement, but did nothing more. The area changed, and then they were standing on the roof of a building. There were noises coming from below, and people shouting.

"Do you remember this place?"

Loki looked around, trying to reduce the building to how he remembered it: destroyed. "This is the man of iron's abode."

"Yes it is." Coulson motioned for Loki to follow as he walked toward the entrance. Uncertain, Loki complied.

They were in a lab, with gadgets and robots alike scattered around the tables and assorted chairs. Loki looked around with disinterest. They stood in a corner, out of the way of anything. Coulson was about to speak when the doors to the lab opened.

"JARVIS, alert me when Pepper calls. I called her earlier, but she's not answering."

"Very well, sir."

Tony Stark entered the lab and immediately everything came to life. The robots moved, the gadgets glowed. Tony tapped a table, and a screen popped up. He twisted I, and everything rearranged itself. He pulled his hands apart, and the image increased. He whipped out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, big guy, get in here, I just found something."

Bruce Banner entered the room, and sat down another robot. "What's this?" he asked.

As the two scientists were talking, Coulson spoke to Loki. "As you can see, they can't see us. Or hear us."

"I don't understand why we are here."

"We are resolving your errors so that you can make a better decision as to where you're going."

Loki was silent.

"You don't know what that means, do you?

Loki squinted.

"Whether you stay here and wander about aimlessly, or you get your life back."

"I am dead," Loki scoffed. "There is no life for me."

Coulson turned to face Loki. "In any other case, we would have already sent you to where you deserve it. Really, we would. But in this circumstance, you weren't supposed to die yet. And since you are who you are, it has been decided that you get to be provided with a choice. Which would you rather take? Potential life, or watching people live theirs for eternity?"

"But wouldn't it be better if you had the mercury go through the chamber before it meets the iron and silver?" Brue was saying.

"Well, that's kind of the point, but I'm trying to make it move faster from A to B, if you know what I'm saying."

Loki watched the two men converse. The man of iron and the rage monster.

"How do I resolve my errors?" Loki asked finally.

Coulson's mouth twitched. "It's not going to be easy. Just saying 'I'm sorry' is just not going to cut it."

"Then how-"

"That's what you have to figure out yourself." Coulson smirked. "I can't give you all the answers."

"…You are amused at my situation."

"Yeah, kind of."

**-ASGARD-**

The room was empty.

Thor scanned the room, looking for any sign of his brother. The walls, the slab of rock, the ceiling; everything was clean. There were no signs of torture, no signs of death.

Brokk had cleaned up quickly.

Thor turned to leave, but not before something caught his eye. He circled the slab of rock, and bent down to pick up the object. It was a needle, a small one, soaked with dried blood.

There was something else underneath it. Thor's heart almost stopped as he picked up the ripped black cloth that was drenched in dried blood. Why rip your clothes before you kill yourself?

He balled it up in his hand and retreated from the room. This was no regular punishment. This was torture.


	3. THREE

**-ASGARD-**

Thor decided to keep his findings secret to Frigga and Odin as he was walking away from the cell. He wanted to find the killers himself, and deal with them in his own way. He knew his father was not going to approve, but he needed to at least plan ahead.

He passed by Frigga's quarters, and slowly opened her doors. Frigga was holding Loki's helmet in her hands, her face low and dark. She sighed, not noticing Thor step into the room and quietly close the doors behind him.

"Mother," Thor announced.

She looked up, slightly startled, and smiled sadly. "Hello Thor."

Her voice was strong, but it was small, and sad. Thor sat beside his mother and patted her hand.

"So much has changed," Frigga said longingly. "Your father falling into the Sleep, your brother finding out of his true heritage, almost losing him to the stars, his return and destruction of Midgard…and now this." She leaned into her older son. "I'm afraid it'll be too much. It was his own doing…" Frigga's voice grew pained.

Thor frowned. "I do not believe this."

She nodded. "And neither does your father."

"Whoever has done this," Thor's face darkened as he stood, "they will pay dearly for what they have done."

Frigga clasped Thor's hand. "Please, Thor. Think before you do this. The death is too great; we do not need more." She hesitated and gave a lengthy sigh. "At the very least, not unless necessary."

Thor's heart fell. He squeezed her hand softly, and left her to stare at her own reflection of the helmet.

**(MEANWHILE…)**

Brokk was wiping his hands as he exited the Asgardian home into the hazy night. His assistant, Eitri, anxiously closed the door behind him, and walked nervously after his superior.

"Sir, I think we shouldn't have-"

"SILENCE!"

He jumped and closed his mouth. Brokk leaned in on the smaller Aesir until he was only centimeters away from his nose.

"You do not think, you do not speak, unless I tell you to do as such. Is there an understanding?" His voice was low and level, his breath hot on Eitri's face.

Eitri nodded.

"Good. Now, recite to me the rules which I have placed upon you."

"But-"

Brokk glared.

Eitri groaned. "Do not reveal the place of hiding."

"And?"

"Do not reveal the place where the body is hidden."

"AND?"

Eitri cringed. "Do not…speak?"

Brokk slapped him on the back with a heavy hand. "Good, good. Now what did I say? Am I not the better brother between the two of us?"

Eitri nodded.

"Of course!" Brokk grinned from ear to ear and stretched happily. "Ah! This has been a glorious day! Our enemy is dead, and the world has been restored to its natural order. Now, we only have a few more souls to rid of us." They walked out of the fog surrounding them. "Nothing can end this!"

Far away, standing on a bridge the many colors of the rainbow, a vigilant god watched the universe with bright golden eyes.

**-CURRENT-**

Coulson and Loki continuously watched Bruce and Tony fix the machine they were working on. Loki was growing impatient, and Coulson knew that.

"Have you figured anything out yet?" Coulson asked.

"No," said Loki bluntly, "and I have yet to find these answers." He growled. "How must I find the answers to a question that you have not given me?"

"You're thinking about this too hard. All you have to do is figure out a way to get your life back." He almost slapped Loki's shoulder, but hesitated when he remembered the wings. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Sir, Pepper Potts on the line."

Loki looked at the ceiling as Tony jumped. "Put her on speaker. Pep! Where've you been?"

"In a meeting at San Francisco that _you_ should have attended."

"I don't attend the little things, Pepper. That's why I have you."

"Oh really?"

Tony paused. "Well, that's not the only reason."

"Huh. Hi, Bruce, how are you? Is Tony being nice?"

Bruce looked up from his blue prints and took off his glasses. "Hello, Miss Potts. And yes," he said awkwardly, "he's being very nice to me."

"Of course I'm being nice to him!" Tony slung an arm over his cohort. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have a tendency to intimidate your guests whenever they're over. In Bruce's case, a long term guest."

"Well," Tony looked from the ceiling to Bruce, then back to the ceiling. "Yeah."

There was an outtake of breath, sounding like a sigh. "My flight lands at 5:30. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Oh, and make sure you bring the red lingerie this time, not the black one. It's too," Tony made a face, "just don't bring it."

"_Tony!"_

"See you later Pep!" He cut the line. "Now! Time to put on the glasses!"

Sparks flew off the machine as the blow torch raged on. Loki diverted his attention back to Coulson. But he was gone. In his place was a note.

"_This part you have to figure out on your own. I can't give you all the answers; I'm only there for emergencies. Look for clues. And remember: do not limit yourself to where ever you can go."_

Loki ripped the paper in shreds. He stretched his wings and balled his hands up in anger.

"Tony…"

"No…I see it too."

There was a beam of light that barely hit Loki's wing and hit the opposite wall he was facing. Loki turned around.

Tony had on his Iron Man hand, smoke emanating from the blue circle.

"What're you doing here, Horn Head?" Tony asked. "I thought demi-god brought you home so your parents could ground you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. _Can he really see me?_

"Hey! Talkin' to you, Crazy!"

_Interesting..._ "How can you see me?" He meant for his voice to be intimidating, but it came out astonished, and surprised.

Luckily, it seemed that Tony had not heard him. The blue circle glowed. "I won't ask again."

_He can see me…but he cannot hear me…how is that so?_ A thought struck him as he thought back to the note:

"_Do not limit yourself to where you can go."_

Asgard.

He ignored Tony and walked out of the room. His palms felt clammy. His face was dark. Straight to his murderers, his supposed 'family.'

Asgard.

**-SOMEWHERE IN ASGARD-**

A muffled scream.

"Hold them down!" Brokk commanded.

Eitri held the victim by the shoulders as Brokk forced the needle through the victim's bottom lip. Blood poured out and splattered on Brokk's hand.

"She's still moving! She's strong!"

"Well _be stronger!"_ He glared at his brother.

"Why can't we just put her into unconsciousness? It would be easier-"

"No." Brokk said firmly. "They need to _feel_ their death."

He pressed through to the victim's upper lip, and she held back her scream, instead ripping out of Eitri's grasp.

"She-!"

But Brokk was ready. He quickly threw down the needle and picked up his sword. The victim, still disoriented due to blood loss, was slow to getting to the entrance. Brokk watched her trip and slam onto the ground, but still trying to progress to the door.

"You're a strong one," Brokk said as he stood beside the struggling Asgardian. He then twisted his sword around his wrist and plunged it straight through her back.

She cried out and fell. A pool of blood was formed at her side, and slowly growing bigger. She looked up into Brokk's face with pure hatred as blood started flowing in her mouth. She was choking, and finally after a few seconds, lied limp on the floor, dead.

Brokk stepped on her shoulder and pulled out his sword. "The other ones are going to be hard."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Eitri in a trembling voice.

Brokk grabbed a rag and cleaned off his sword. "I have been trying to get through the Warriors from easiest to the finale." He kicked at the woman's carcass. "And this was only the woman warrior. How are we supposed to kill them all, when we struggled with the woman?"

**A/N: I shall do my best to update every Sunday. If the week goes well, maybe earlier than that. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.**


	4. FOUR

**-ASGARD-**

Thor broke his bedding, and threw his hammer at the wall. It smashed through and hit one of his guards. He let out a deafening cry, one of anguish, and anger.

Sif was dead.

A woman came crying to a guard outside the gates and told them the news. She had been in her home when she heard rustling outside. She had gone to see what it was, thinking it was her children at play, but then saw the horrendous sight of the woman warrior's body, bludgeoned and bloody. Her hair was ripped off, and her torso was open, stabbed thoroughly. Her eyes were still open, so she had closed them out of respect. Crying, she had run to the guard, and told him all of this, sobbing through her explanation.

Thor had gone to see the body, and his suspicions were confirmed. Sif's face did not look peaceful. She looked like she had fought a war, and had lost. Thor was pleased that she did not leave without a fight for her life. It would have taken great power to overtake someone as strong as she.

Thor thought back to Brokk. He couldn't have done this. Not alone. Brokk had the strength, and the knowledge, but not enough to handle such a warrior as she. He remembered his assistant: surely he couldn't have helped. He was weak, and helpless. He had jumped and almost had fainted at Thor expressed his disbelief as the news was told of Loki. As he should have.

Now, he was fuming, throwing things and yelling out in bursts of rage. He found himself walking to the Vault, where all of the sacred items are stored. He paused at the doors, looking around. He remembered the aftermath of the Frost Giants, trying to steal back the Casket. Everything wrapped back around to his punishment to be banished to Asgard.

He remembered Loki trying to coax him out of the idea, him ignoring his advice and going off of his own reasoning. It did not matter if Loki was leading him into a trap. He tried to stop him, and he did not realize his foolishness.

He stood in front of the artifacts, and kneeled, resting one of his hands on Mjolnir.

"Those were easier times," Thor commented. His grip tightened.

"I thought I would find you here."

Thor turned around. The Allfather stood at the head of the stairs. "This has been troubling times for Asgard."

Thor did not respond.

"Loki is gone, and now the warrior Sif. I am starting to wonder if these incidents were just coincidence."

"They are not coincidence. Have you seen the condition Sif was in? Torn to pieces, ripped apart! There were signs of a struggle. A resistance!"

"Yes, I have seen."

"Then how could you say that this could have been an accident?"

Odin was quiet. "You twist my words. I said coincidence, not accident."

Thor looked at his father in disbelief. "You have known?"

"I have had my suspicions, but this has made them clear."

"So you know that Brokk has done it?"

There was a pause. Then: "There is no proof against this one. We cannot arrest without proper reasoning and attestation."

"The reasoning is murder, that is enough!"

"But we do not know if it is him that has done this. There have been no witnesses to the crime, and no evidence to support our suspicions. We will have to wait."

Thor was about to respond, but when he saw the Allfather's face fall, he understood. The King cannot be unjust. What would it show to the rest of Asgard? He could not just go on an impulse. There needed to be enough so that everyone can see the fault. Accusing one for a thing that he seems innocent of to all people might make the people question the king's incentive.

A thought made itself known. There were no witnesses recorded. Except for the one that sees all.

**-CURRENT-**

Loki was having trouble getting to Asgard. He tried moving his wings, but he could not fly well enough to get anywhere. He had tried, and had failed miserably.

He fought with himself on the subject of contacting Coulson. He did not want to have his life depend on the one to whom he had killed. That in itself was murder. But, he did not have a choice.

"I am in need of assistance," Loki said out loud. "Are you intended to aid me or not?" He felt something in his back tingle and his head started to pulsate.

"Actually, I was expecting you to contact me sooner."

He turned around to see Coulson, standing with his hands clasped in front of him. "Trouble getting home?"

"I cannot go anywhere. I am not familiar with…traveling in this fashion." He held back his annoyance and chastised himself for admitting his set back.

Coulson smirked. "I know. Where are you trying to go?"

"I have a feeling you already know the answer to your own query."

Coulson nodded. "It's not that hard to travel. All you have to do is remember the place where you want to go. A specific place, a certain tree. You transport yourself there."

"If I can transport myself there, then what do I have_ these_ for?" He motioned to his wings.

"They're mostly for short distances and contact."

"Contact?"

"It's how we communicate with each other. Sort of like an antennae to intercept speech."

"Hmm."

Silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

Loki squinted as Coulson disappeared.

Loki tried remembering something from Asgard, but all of his memories were slightly blurred. He thought hard, but all that came up was memories of the Bifrost. Returning from Jötunheim, intended to destroy the frozen wasteland, when he fell into the stars…

Loki growled. _I am being played for a fool_. He opened his eyes, and held back his irritation.

The stars were bright, and the bridge was still in need of repair. Asgard looked different from what he had remembered. How long has he been away?

Loki jumped as the Bifrost guard, Heimdall, looking straight at him. He raised an eyebrow and walked past him slowly. The guard's eyes stayed at their position.

_Even the one who can see all cannot see the dead._

"Your family misses you greatly."

Loki froze.

"I never would have expected you to come back." Heimdall turned around and faced Loki. "No one would have ever expected it."

"How is it that you can see me?"

Heimdall's hands tightened around his weapon. "I see everything. I cannot hear what you are saying."

Loki growled. "No one can."

"This is a time of great peril. Ever since you have died, there has been a murder in the same manner you were murdered. The warrior Sif has perished."

Loki was taken aback. "That is impossible."

"I have seen the murderers disperse from somewhere I cannot see them, but there is nothing I can do."

"Well why not?" Loki asked, but Heimdall was already speaking.

"My service is to guard the Bifrost. If I move, it will become exposed." Heimdall then turned his back. "I am telling you this so that you can fulfill your task laid before you. It is true that I was never fond of the king's adopted, but I do not think you deserve the death of the undignified."

Loki said nothing, and turned to walk away. He suddenly stopped and stared as a horse galloped down the bridge. Loki clenched his hand as he saw the rider. _Always on time, isn't he?_

The rider got off and stood beside Heimdall. Loki stepped aside so that he would not be walked through by the rider's tall person.

"Thor."


	5. FIVE

Loki felt anger rising in his gut as Thor looked on into the stars as he stood by Heimdall.

"Heimdall," Thor started.

"Yes, I know why you are here," Heimdall interrupted.

"Then you should have an answer prepared. Who has done this?" Thor asked. Loki heard the anger in his voice, and almost laughed. _The Allfather hiding secrets from his first born? _

"Yes…and no."

Both Thor and Loki froze.

"Heimdall, you can see from the skies of Valhalla to the endless depths of Hel. How can you not know who has done this?" Thor's voice evened. "Are you lying?"

"I do not lie."

"Then how is it that you do not know who is responsible for the deaths?"

Loki was confused. Even though he did not trust Heimdall, he never lies. This much is true_. But how, then, does the one who sees all, not know who is responsible?_

"I know that they are the same murderers. Of anything else, I have only seen fog. This is because of the portals to this realm are protected, by either the Allfather, or dark magic. Whenever the murderers are doing these things, I do not have the ability."

"That is impossible. Only Loki had such power."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But magic can still be left behind, even after the one that has casted it passes on." Heimdall quickly glanced at Loki before returning to Thor. The Asgardian prince didn't notice.

"Sif was a brave warrior," Heimdall said. "She did not make it easy for the executioners. I saw her remains, she fought well."

"Yes," Thor said quietly, "she did. And she will be honored in Valhalla for her bravery and strength."

Heimdall did not respond.

Loki turned around and walked down the bridge. So he wasn't the only one that was besieged. It was himself, and then Sif. _But why would the Allfather have Sif killed?_ The sense of the matter was unnerving.

* * *

**-MIDGARD-**

"Are you sure it was him?" Pepper asked.

Pepper had arrived about ten minutes ago, and Bruce told her about the Loki encounter. Even though it was a short glance, questions still arose.

"I think I'd remember someone like that, Pepper," Tony commented. "He was just standing there, looking at the ground. Next thing you know, I shoot at him, and he walk out without even flinching. Also had something on his back, not sure if I saw it though…"

"No, I saw it, too. Black things protruding from his back," Bruce added.

"Since you both saw it, I can't say that Tony was drunk and seeing things. Are you sure it wasn't a hologram?"

"It could have been, but that's not the main question." Tony waited. "Aren't you going to ask what the main question is?"

Pepper just looked at him.

"Fine. The real question is: why was he here in the first place?"

Bruce shrugged. "He looked kind of confused…almost lost, if you ask me."

Maybe he was trying to steal something?" Pepper suggested.

"Ms. Potts," Bruce started, "even if Loki is an Asgardian, I don't think he'd be able to pick up anything if he was a hologram."

"Well, maybe he was scouting the place, seeing how much of the team was actually here."

"Right, so that he can get his ass handed to him again." Tony twisted the screen in front of him. "Look, here's the security footage from earlier."

They all leaned in. Tony had just looked up, and Bruce followed suit. They were staring at…nothing. Tony put on his hand and shot a blast. A few minutes later, Tony and Bruce looked at each other and took off their glasses.

The footage was paused.

Pepper shrugged. "I didn't see anything.

"Well we did," Tony said. But he gave Bruce an inquisitive glance.

"Maybe it was the glasses," Pepper suggested. "Glare, or something."

Tony picked up the glasses and handed them to her. "I made these myself. No glare, no problems."

Pepper pulled them over her head. They waited for a response.

"I don't see anything," Pepper finally said.

"Well, even if it was Loki, JARVIS would have picked him up on the scanner." Tony looked up. "You're not sick, are you JARVIS?"

"I am not capable of doing so, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ are you malfunctioning?"

"Nothing suspicious to report about my systems, sir."

"So it's not JARVIS. And I wasn't drunk. And there's also a witness to seeing Crazy back there…so what could it have been."

Pepper then jumped, and a small scream escaped her throat. Tony looked at her inquisitively.

"Pep, what are you-"

She just pointed to empty space in front of her. "Phil. Phil. Oh, please tell me I'm not hallucinating; I see Phil."

"Phil?" Tony asked. "Pep, maybe you should go get some shut eye…or something."

"How can you not see him!? He's right-!" Pepper pulled off the glasses, and her words faltered at her lips. "There…"

"Miss Potts?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"He was right there, I…I saw him, and…"

Something snapped in Tony's brain. "Let me see those glasses." She handed them to him, and he pulled them on his face.

"Son of a Bitch," Tony breathed.

"What?" Bruce instantly got a pair of glasses shoved into his hands.

"Put them on." Tony ordered. He rummaged around for another par and handed them to Pepper. They both put the glasses on, and stared at the being straight in front of them that was Phil Coulson. Or at least, they thought it was Phil

"Coulson," Bruce said, his voice disbelieving.

"Oh my god."

The room felt like it was frozen.

Phil nodded, and he moved his mouth. The moment shattered when Tony almost started laughing.

"Hey, Agent! We can't hear you!" Tony called.

Phil stopped talking, and seemed to be thinking for a moment. He then pointed to the left, where an earpiece was sitting.

"What's that?" Pepper asked, only glancing at the small receiver before gawking back at Coulson.

"It's an earpiece I've been working on for a new Iron Man suit; to catch frequencies from other signals at a more distant range than the old one."

Tony walked over and picked it up, looking back at Coulson. The mute man pointed to his ear, and Tony motioned to put on the earpiece. Phil nodded. Tony turned it on and turned up the volume. He waited. Phil's face made an exasperated expression, and pretended to turn something by his ear.

"Oh! Frequency; right, gotcha." Tony turned one of the knobs, static tuning in and out of the small headphone.

Phil was speaking, and Tony kept turning the dial.

"…an…ou…hea…m…"

Tony growled, and turned the dial more slowly.

"Can…ou…re…e…Can you hear me, Stark?"

Tony paused and looked up.

"Can you hear me, Stark."

"Were you just repeating that over and over until I cleared the signal?"

Phil smirked. "Ye. Yes I was."

"What now?" Pepper asked. "Am I missing something?"

"I got Coulson on the line." Tony said. He then took off his glasses, frowned, then put them back on. "How…" He shifted from the glasses to the room, back and forth. "New SHIELD technology?"

"You can't engineer death, Mr. Stark."

Tony's mouth seemed to slam shut.

"So you're actually-"

"Yes."

Tony sucked in air and ran a hand through his hair. "So, you're a ghost?"

"Not exactly."

"Can I speak to him?" Pepper suddenly asked. Tony looked at Phil, and he nodded. He passed the headphone to Pepper.

"Phil?" Pepper said. Tony heard a muffled response from the tiny speaker, and Pepper laughed, letting a astray tear escape her eye. She was laughing.

"Oh god, am I dreaming?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I'm here, so there's a slight possibility," Tony said half-heartedly. Pepper didn't even mind the narcissism, she just looked Tony's way and rolled her eyes, but he could still see the smile.

"Uh.." Pepper tried to start, but ended up throwing her hand in the air. "I don't know what to say!" she finally exclaimed. Tony saw Phil respond, and Pepper's face fell.

"Oh…okay. What, what?" She asked.

Tony turned toward Phil, understanding what he was saying.

Pepper smiled. "I missed you, too."

Tony didn't let this get to him, but he faked a jealous face. Pepper handed the headset back to Tony.

"So, not to be rude, I mean, It's great to see you again. Really, it is. But is there a specific reason why you come to us now? And explain to me the not being able to see you because I don't have glasses on thing."

Coulson nodded, a ghost of a smirk still on his face.

"I came to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's not for me," Phil explained. He straightened his back, and his face grew grave. "It's for someone else.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. **


	6. SIX

Loki was sitting on the other side of the Bifrost, staring at his old home when Coulson appeared beside him.

"I have no answer for you, leave me."

Coulson sighed. "I thought we already discussed this, Loki."

Loki jumped to his feet and stared down at Coulson. "You are of no help. You say that I am supposed to resolve my errors. And, as I have told you: _I don't understand how_."

Coulson coolly stepped back. "And I'm helping you to resolve. You most likely won't understand until it explodes in your face." Coulson shrugged. "Most things happen like that."

"Is this how you are aiding me? _More riddles_?"

Coulson was about to answer, but instead he froze. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be back," Coulson hurriedly said. He then disappeared.

Loki waited for Coulson to return. When he did, he looked a bit shaken.

"Where did you go?" Loki asked.

"I had to meet another person who had passed on from Asgard. Oddly enough, I'm getting all the Asgardians lately."

"Who was it?"

Coulson hesitated. "Someone who didn't want to pass on without a fight."

As soon as he had said this, something hazed to Coulson's left. Both Coulson and Loki turned lo look. It stayed in the air for a moment, and then materialized.

Loki's eyes widened slightly.

The person who had just appeared looked around before setting their eyes on Loki's person. Loki held back his amusement and simultaneous astonishment as the person gasped.

"Loki…I thought you dead."

Loki smirked. "Again?"

"But Thor told us…we saw…"

Loki's stomach clenched. He ached to ask what they saw, but decided against it.

"I am dead," Loki simply replied. "And apparently, so are you…Lady Sif."

Sif looked down at herself, and then glanced at Coulson. "So this one says. But I do not believe it. If I am still here, how am I dead?"

Coulson pinched the top of his nose. "That is a discussion for another time."

"I expect answers…who are you?"

"My name is Phil Coulson. You can call me Coulson."

_Coulson, _Loki thought_, that was this man's name. I had forgotten._

"Son of Coul-"

"No, just…it's just Coulson."

Sif blinked.

As the two went on talking, Loki took a moment to assess Sif's outlook. There were no bruises to conclude how she had died, just as there were no scars on him. Although…her hair was violently shorter than what he had remembered. She wore no armor, which made her look thinner. Loki warned himself not to lower his guard. He remembered when they had fought so long ago, and Loki had underestimated the woman warrior. He felt the lower part of his back, reminiscing about the scar that used to be in that place. Instead, he felt the lower part of his wing. He gasped and looked up at Sif's back as she was still speaking with Coulson. Just as he had thought. Wings, black as night, except for small red feathers at the tip. Loki frowned.

"-haven't explained yourself!" Sif was completing her sentence.

Loki cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two live spirits.

"The wings," Loki spoke.

Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sif asked.

Loki pointed to his back. Sif looked, and her eyes widened. "How…?"

"The shock will wear off eventually," Loki murmured.

Sif examined Loki's wings, walking around him and actually pulling one of them, making Loki involuntarily yelp and causing his wings to spread out like a kite.

"This," Sif breathed, "is amazing."

"Yes, well," Loki said pointedly, moving his back away from Sif's grabby hands. "Instead of prodding mine until you're practically ripping them off, why don't you gap in awe at your own?"

Sif looked at him inquisitively before he looked from her face to her wings. She followed his eyes, and looked over her shoulder. Her eyebrows rose onto her forehead.

"As I was saying, the coloring on our wings…is there some sort of rank system involving the color of one's wings?"

"Huh? Oh, her wings. Well, Sif was a valiant warrior, who fought for her land until the very end. The red tips represent her blood that she had spilt. But, the reason why her entire wing isn't red is because she had purpose with her murders, instead of killing them for fun. Also," he motioned to the ends of her wings, "since there was only purpose and no enjoyment, only the tips are colored."

Loki nodded. "So your white wings signify…?"

"I am just a messenger."

"But surely you have killed."

Coulson nodded. "My red coloring is near my back, instead of the ends." He waved his hand. "It's a long story of past lives and assessments."

"And who does this assessing?"

Coulson scratched his head. "I don't remember."

"Wait," Sif said, apparently finished with gazing at her new appendages, "then why are his wings only black? He has killed far more than I have, and his purposes were not just."

"Who are _you_ to define what is just and what is not just?" Loki snapped.

"I did not define, it is merely the principle. Killing an entire race should not seem just to any person, nor should an innocent planet be destroyed merely for a King to rule."

"Your opinions cease to present the point," Loki responded plainly.

"Okay you two break it up," Coulson ordered. Loki was about to speak, when Coulson continued. "Sif, you didn't want to pass on, is that correct?"

Sif stood taller. "Yes. To take revenge on the ones who killed me."

Coulson nodded. "And Loki needs to resolve his errors." Coulson smiled. "I think this could work."

**-ONE EXPLINATION LATER-**

"I still do not agree to this plan," Sif retorted.

"I agree."

Coulson sighed. "Listen, if you both try and work together, Sif gets revenge and Loki gets his problems sorted, it all works out! What is there not to understand?"

"I don't understand how Loki is able to sort his problems," Sif murmured.

Loki growled. "I _heard_ that."

"It's like working with children," Coulson said incredulously. "Guys, it's not like I'm asking you both to sit down at a dinner and act like you like each other and you're one big happy family. I'm asking if you can work together until everything is done. No ties, no friendship, all professional. Can you do that? Or do I have to hold your hand while we cross the street and feed you milk from a bottle?"

The two Asgardians stared blankly at Coulson. Coulson shrugged. "Your choice."

Sif and Loki both looked at each other accusingly, before finally nodding curtly.

"Perfect," Coulson nodded. "Then let's get to work. We have an appointment."

* * *

**A/N: And this is my fault for not updating. Maybe I should stop apologizing…nah, I'm sorry for taking so long. Forgive me? Reviews are welcome. **


	7. SEVEN

**NOTICE**: Mentions of suicide in this chapter. Just letting you know before you read. Lots of love to you. ALSO: this has turned into an AVENGERS/THOR crossover (Because of the new characters finally stepping into the limelight). So, that's now what it's listed under. And...that's it.

* * *

**-CURRENT-**

"So let me get this straight – you want me to team up with the alien that destroyed New York and Wonder Woman so that he can redeem himself and she can take revenge on whoever killed her?"

Coulson nodded. "That's the plan."

"And you're, what, the godmother?"

Coulson stared at Tony tight-lipped. The trio had appeared on the roof of Stark tower, where Tony was sleeping on the couch. Luckily, he still had his earpiece in when he fell asleep, so Coulson had no problem waking him up by yelling in his ear and causing the genius to roll on the floor. As Tony pulled on the glasses, Coulson explained the plan that he had told Loki and Sif, while the previously mentioned novices of death stood in the background, arms-width of each other.

"_I do not understand this," Loki had said while they were on the bridge. "How would he even _begin_ to help us. _Why_ would he begin to help us?"_

"_Doing this might enable you to get closer to Stark, in turn being one step closer to making him forgive you." Coulson had explained. "You couldn't find the answer, so I'm doing this for you. A little head-start, if you want."_

Now, as they were standing underneath the stars, Loki still did not understand why Coulson was helping him. _I did ask for help, _Loki thought. _ But to this extent…_

Sif groaned and stared ahead, boredom and irritation evident in her expression. Loki smirked.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked. "Death not treating you the way you thought before?"

"No," Sif grumbled fiercely, "it isn't. I never imagined this. I imagined my death to take place in battle, not the effect of an ambush by tyrants."

Loki was about to reply when Tony interjected into their conversation.

"Whoa, hold on. Ambush by what now?"

"My death. I was ambushed." Sif's hands balled themselves into fists. "My murderers…"

"You know who your murderers are?" Coulson asked.

Sif's eye twitched. "I have only seen their face."

"Why did you not tell us?" Loki asked.

Sif looked at him blankly. "When was there time to?"

_Valid point_, Loki thought.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Coulson asked. "When you were...so we can know the details."

Sif blinked. "They attacked me when I was walking alone."

'_They'?_

"I didn't even hear them approach. Everything turned black before I had a chance to unsheathe my sword. I awoke to a blinding light, and something being threaded through my mouth…"

Loki's heart pounded. _This all happened to me as well! Does this mean…?_

Sif instinctively felt the skin around her mouth. "It burned…so much. There were two in the room, one threading, another forcefully holding me down. When the one who was threading turned, I broke free from the one restraining me, and I fell on the ground. There was blood seeming to come from everywhere, I had lost a good amount…" Sif cleared her throat.

"The one threading had seen me trying to escape. He pulled out his sword, and had stabbed me through my middle. I saw his face before…before I…" Sif's voice trailed off. "It seems like everything happened almost a lifetime ago, as if it was a dream instead of reality."

"You are not the only one…" Loki mumbled under his breath. He could have sworn he still felt something stitched on his mouth, something else lodged into his back.

Sif turned and looked at Loki. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not know my cause of death?"

"Yes…" Sif said slowly, "but I do not understand…"

Loki squinted. "What do you know about my murder?"

Sif looked up in surprise. "Murder? Loki… we were told that you had taken your own life."

_What!?_ "No…no that is not what had happened." _Something isn't right._ "Who told you this?"

Sif looked shocked. "Why, the Allfather did."

Loki felt something drop into his stomach.

"Sif," Loki said. "I died with the same fashion that you have just spoken."

"But…the Allfather does not lie," Sif spoke. "How…"

"Maybe it wasn't the Allfather at all."

All the attention turned toward Tony.

"Think about it," Tony said. "These killers ambushed little Red here, what makes you think they wouldn't do the same to you?"

"My sentence for Asgard, Jötunheim, Midgard. Such a penalty would be death for what I have done."

"But not for the royal family," Sif countered. "You would have _lived_."

"I am _not_ of Asgardian royalty!" Loki snapped. "Or did you not know that?"

The roof was silent, except for the wind blowing through the high buildings.

"How long have you guys been dead?" Tony suddenly asked. "Because all of this seems pretty recent."

Loki and Sif looked at Coulson expectantly.

"Sif has been dead for about six hours," Coulson answered, "and Loki for about two weeks."

Loki was incredulous. Two weeks? _Surely it hasn't been that long…_

Tony seemed to be thinking. He then nodded. "Fine. But before agree to anything, I want to make sure I've got my story straight: so Loki's saying that his punishment on Ass-whatever was death for people who were not royalty, which he apparently is not, even though he's Prince Demi-god's brother."

Loki growled.

Tony began pacing. "But instead of getting his head chopped off, or hanged, or however the death thing works, he gets Coraline-tortured before getting stabbed in the back – literally. Two weeks later, same thing happens to Zelda." He pointed to Sif. "Have you committed or attempted to commit genocide on any human or alien race?"

"No!" Sif answered.

"Alright then. So, judging from the information that we already have, we can assume this one thing: both of your killers are the same person. Or, persons."

Loki and Sif glanced at each other.

He stopped moving. "Now, there are two things we don't know – who these people are, and why they want both of you dead." Tony shrugged. "Well, we have a few options, thanks to Genocide over here."

"Yes, but something wrong," Sif said. "We're missing something…"

_But what are we missing? _Loki thought. The Allfather does not lie, this much I know. _So if the Allfather thinks that I had killed myself, then he does not know that my murderer is the same as Sif's. _Loki shook his head. _Then what _does _Odin know?_

"Okay, also, since I'm helping, I deserve a query of mine to be answered," Tony stated.

Everyone waited.

Tony pointed. "_What the hell is on your back_?"

* * *

**A/N: Good lord, this chapter was killing me. Anyway, TA-DA! New chapter! Hopefully you liked it. If there's any confusion, PM me and I'll explain. Reviews make the chapters come in faster, and I'd appreciate it. Dudes, seriously, that'd be **_**so**_** cool of you.**

_**Do it and you're cool!**_

_**Do it and you're cool!**_

…**..okay, I'll stop pressuring you.**


End file.
